hunting for a surpise
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily with the help of Payson sets up a scavenger hunt for Damon
1. Chapter 1

Note: Emily and Damon are married and Payson and Razor are dating

Payson and Emily were sitting on the Razor and Damon's couch looking through magazines and catching up with each other. Both guys were at their personal recording studio working on a new album together.

Emily rested her fashion magazine down and gave a big sigh "Okay. I'm going to tell you something, but you can't say anything until I tell Damon"

"Of course Em. What's up?"

"I'm six weeks Pregnant with Damon's child."

Payson dropped her sports magazine and started at Emily who was staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well?"

"That's- wow. That's great Emily!"

"I'm scared though " Emily spoke about her upcoming baby with her husband of six months "I don't know if he wants this baby."

"How did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Two weeks ago. Actually when Damon was in LA working with his producer. I was not feeling well so I went to the doctors and they told me I was pregnant."

"Okay. We have to do find a way to tell him."

"What?"

"Go get your jacket Emily. We have errands to run."  
They both got in the car and drove to the craft store they got a bunch of art supplies and a picture frame.

"Payson. This is getting ridiculous."

"You'll see. You'll see."

Once back at Payson apartment, the two of them sprawled out on the wood floor of the living room with envelopes and a few packs of different color stationary in front of them with all different colored Pens spread out. "What are we doing Payson ?"

"We, my friend, are making a scavenger hunt for Damon."

"Oh my gosh that is a great idea Payson ." Emily put her hand over her head and shook it. "Okay. What do we do."

"We make up 12 clues to 12 different places that have to do with your relationship , the last clue will reveal the location that's where you will meet him, and a frame of the ultrasound with be there "Okay. So let's pretend I was going to go along with this. How would we get the first clue to him."

"You think I didn't think of that already?..Now write the first clue. And oh it has to rhyme"

"Payson . You are going to be the death of me" Emily grabbed the red pen out of Payson's hand and laid out a piece of white stationery in front of her. She closed her eyes to think and took a deep breath "Okay." She began writing. "This is the first place you helped me with my Jaeger on bars this is the place where you enjoyed jumping on the spring floor. Someone will be waiting to give you the next clue"

Emily turned towards Payson . "He'll know where I mean. The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics training center "Okay. Go on to the next one."  
After finishing all her clues, she left Payson to place them in their places while Emily went to get a copy of the ultrasound to frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Razor and Damon walked out of the recording studio and started heading towards Damon's car.

Razor saw it first "Bro. What's on your windshield?"

When Damon approached the car, he picked up the red envelope from under the windshield wiper and opened it.

"What is it?"

"It's a clue to a scavenger hunt."

"What? You're not actually going to follow it are you."

"Yea I am. I can't just not know who wrote this to me and you're coming with me."

"Ugh fine. I just have to call and tell Payson we will be home later. I'll tell her to tell Emily"

Razor dialed Payson's cell number "Hey babe. I'm going on this scavenger hunt with Damon. Some girl left him like a love note or whatever."

"That was me."  
"Wow baby. I'm not cool with that."  
"For Emily. Silly. We did it together. But don't tell him it's a surprise."  
"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you"

"You too" Razor hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"What did she say?" Damon asked him

"Nothing. Just that she's cooking dinner tonight."

"Okay let's go"

Once at the gym Damon spotted Sasha standing outside with a navy blue envelope "this is going to sound really stupid, I think you have a clue for me."

Sasha laughed. "I actually do…Here you go." he handed him the small blue envelope. Once back in the car, Damon opened it and Razor looked over his shoulder."Here is clue number two. Head to the place where we met for the first time where we had rolling stones trivia" Damon looked at Razor and snapped his fingers to try and figure out where it meant "the kegger by the river"

Damon drove there and saw the next clue a red envelope on the bench of the old shack that was there. Damon opened this one right away "Here is clue number three, this is the place where you played at prom it was not a very good night for us."

The next clue is the high school gymnasium where we played at Payson's prom


	3. Chapter 3

8 clues later Damon found himself holding clue number 11. He thought he knew who it was but he didn't know why she was doing this . He loved this person but didn't want it to be something bad like a divorce or anything bad it would be devastated. He read clue number eleven. "You have now reached, clue number eleven, and hopefully in your guessing you have made great progress since clue five. If you want a clue, I'll give you two, you love me and I love you…Go to where those words were said the first time to each other."

Damon started driving. Although he wasn't positive he figured he'd try anyway.

"Where are you going?" Razor asked him

"The only place, I can think of the pizza shack . The place I told Emily I loved her for the first time ."

Razor smiled to himself. "I knew you loved her every since the kegger ."

"Yea. Question is..Why is she giving me all these clue instead of just telling me ."

Once Damon arrives at the Pizza Shack he saw an envelope attached to a picture frame on the counter he opens the envelope congrats you have made it to the last clue look at the frame. Damon looked at the frame an saw a ultrasound photo in it with Emily name on it after looking at the ultrasound for a few minutes he heard the door behind him and turned around to see Emily standing there with her hand on her still flat stomach . He put the frame down and walked over to her and rested her face in his palms. He leaned in to kiss her and she did the same then he got on his knee as kissed her stomach as well telling Emily he was so happy to be having a baby together . A pulse of electricity went through their veins when Damon put his hand on top of Emily's hand on her stomach of when they touched. Payson and Razor started clapping from the doorway and saying congratulations , Damon and Emily turned to laugh.

"We'll meet you guys at your home" Razor said as he and Payson turned around and headed to Payson's car.

"I was scared it was going to be something bad like a divorce but I am so happy it turned out to be this"

"Well I can tell you one thing I would never do anything bad to hurt you I love you and this baby too much for that to happen."

"I love you too and this baby let's go home" before they leave Damon gets the frame from the counter before they head to his car to go home.


End file.
